Levi & Lacie: The Two Little Piglets
by Sara1893
Summary: A to Z about him and her


Levi & Lacie

The Two Little Piglets

* * *

**#1. Arts & Science**

He is always good in science subject, be it chemistry, biology, mathematics or physics. Well as long as the subject involves logic and something that he can prove; he is excel in it. Nonetheless, he appreciates fine arts (paintings, opera, and good literature). Since Lacie is good in those subjects, he appreciates her.

**#2. Ballroom Dance**

She loves dancing and she's excellent in it too. Smiling as she dance waltz with her brother, she feels thankful that Levi taught her ballroom dance years ago.

**#3. Cuddles **

"Can you let go of me now? I need to pee" Lacie asked the man tiredly. Her body all cramped from hours of unwanted cuddle he bestows her. Getting no answer, she sighed. It seems she's not getting out from this makeshift human jail.

**#4. Donkey**

"She's pretty though" Lacie whispered back, throwing a glance at the man beside her who now paled, shaking his head almost disapprovingly.

Levi shuddered, "Yes indeed. It's a pity that the pretty head of hers is almost as good as a donkey"

At that, they both burst out laughing ignoring the confused look Oswald and his date send in their direction.

**#5. Engine**

"The car engine broke down"

Levi put down his pen to look at her, his eyebrows rose up almost comically. "Where is the car this time? Not in the swimming pool again"

And she gave him a lopsided smile conforming it much to his dismay.

**#6. Fun**

"That was fun" She said excitedly, her ruby eyes glint almost mischievously once she gets down from the rollercoaster. The only response she got from both Levi and Oswald were the simultaneous sound of two of them vomiting their breakfast.

**#7. Grin**

Twenty years with Lacie taught them enough. For example the grin on her face right now told them that whatever she's up to is no good. Gulping, Levi took a step backwards before he ran; leaving Oswald to deal with whatever Lacie came out with. This thirty three years old man is taking his leave.

**#8. Hunted**

She's many things but not a scaredy cat she remind herself for the hundreds time.

_Creak _

Jumping up from sofa at the sound of the wooden floor cracking, she quickly made her way towards the bedroom, droving on the bed.

"I thought you said you are going to sleep on the sofa since you couldn't stand me anymore?" Levi asked sleepily, one lavender eye on the charcoal black haired woman who now pulled his pillow towards her side since she left her pillow on the sofa.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I decided to forgive you this time"

Levi chuckled.

**#9. Indiana Ocean**

"No that's the Indiana Ocean you idiot" the red eyes woman rebuked the older woman opposite her ignoring the scandalous looks others send in her and Levi's direction.

Levi shifted in his seat almost uncomfortably at the disapproving look they threw him. Well what can he do about it? Obviously it's that woman's grievous mistake to refer Indiana Ocean as Straits of Malacca in front of his wife; never mind that he himself don't know the different between those two.

But then he always has been terrible with Geography.

And Lacie always excel in it.

**#10. Jack of All Trade**

"I'm going out" Lacie called out at him, slipping on her shoes.

"Where?"

"Out to see Jack"

Levi's eyebrows rose. It seems that Mr. Jack of All Trade Master in None truly interested with Lacie. Sighing, he grabbed his coat. "I'm going with you too"

Like he is going to let her see Jack alone.

**#11. Ketchup**

Levi is a very simple man. She knew that since forever. He may dress up sophisticatedly but when it come to his taste bud, he's as easy to please as a five years old boy. For example right now. Lacie's eyes slide to the white haired man as he ate his dinner with gusto. It's just eggs with ketchup and yet he gobbled it down as if it's the tastiest food on earth. And she sighed, feeling please with herself.

She loves being married to him.

**#12. Lemon**

He laughed when she scrunched up her face as she took a bite of the sour lemon.

"I told you so" he remarked smugly.

**#13. Mouthful**

Looking at both her daughter and husband gobbled down black pepper steak made her sighed. Mouthful, Alice asked her mother "Why won't you eat mummy?"

"I lost appetite looking at the way you both eat." Was her only answer.

**#14. Naming Game**

"So this mini you will be Alice" he stated slowly, pointing to the black haired baby. "What about this other mini you with my hair colour? Alice? Let us spell this little one name as A.L.Y.S.S" he said almost sarcastically, annoyed that his daughter name is from Lacie's anagram.

Lacie's eyes widen before a smile break out from her lips. "That is a wonderful idea." Looking at her white haired twin baby, she grinned. "My babies. Alyss and Alice"

And truthfully, he will understand if his daughter happened to hate him for that name, because it was him that named her after all.

**#15. Opal**

"Look! I bought this!" Levi called his wife excitedly, running up the stairs towards the girls bedroom, fully knowing that she's going to be in the room at this time. Grinning almost childishly when he saw his girls staring at him expectedly, he thrust out three small velvet boxes before handing one to each of his girls.

"Opal Levi?" she asked him, eyebrows rose at the expensive gift.

Alice bitted the white color stone experimentally only to shout out in pain. "Ouch. It's not tasty at all"

Levi smiled at his daughter before picking the stone and necklace. "This is not something for you to eat. It's for you to wear and look pretty. Turn around Alice. I'll put it on for you."

At that, Lacie smiled softly, looking at the father of her children who now pampering his daughters, all the while muttering how lovely his daughters are.

**#16. Please**

It's unfair.

Levi's lavender eyes slide to the woman who's now looking at him with those wide ruby eyes.

"Please?" she whispered softly, smiling.

Sighing, he knew that he needs to give in. Because there's no way he can say no to that can he? With heavy heart, he nodded his head.

**#17. Queue**

Her husband is a handsome man. She knows that. Nonetheless it's kind of annoying when women keep on throwing themselves at him. Groaning when a woman from the opposite table who now openly leering at him, she slowly smirked when the same woman made her way to their table.

"Say –"

"I'm sorry. I'm currently in a relationship with three lovely ladies. You should queue if you want me" came Levi easy answer, cutting her short before pointing towards Lacie, Alyss and Alice. "Aren't they lovely ladies?"

Both Alice and Alyss giggled making the woman colored. It seems that the occurrence happened enough to amuse her daughters.

So she smiled.

At least she knows where his heart lay.

And she didn't even bother to feel jealous with _the other two_ _lovely ladies_.

**#18. Religious**

Despite her fickle and clinical way of thinking, she believe in the existence of a greater power in the universes. She believe that there are god despite that, she is not someone who will bend to destiny, fate and such.

Lacie's way of thinking amused him.

"So you were saying that there is such thing as god?" he remembered asking her.

"Yes" her absolute way of answering further amuse him. Irritated with his hilarity on her conviction she scowled. "There are things in this world that you can't see. But just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there. Love is something that you can't see, it not physical but you feel it. So is god"

At that he shut up.

**#19. Sugar Sweet**

Levi studied in France for five years, thus making him very fluent with the native language there. Looking at him as he mumbled something in his sleep, she scoot closer to listen to his mumbling better. Realizing that he's speaking in France, she scowled. Silently she whispered in his ears, "Say Levi, can you speak in English? I can't understand you"

Snorting in his sleep, he mumbled his words, his voice half muffled by the pillow, "I said, you are a lovely girl" before a soft snore escaped from his lips.

At that, she felt her cheeks redden.

**#20. Tango**

"It takes two to tango!" Levi yelled at the woman, drained with her uncooperativeness.

Lacie with her short temper yelled back at him, a plate thrown to his direction. "Go and find someone else! I'm doing ballet! ALONE!"

**#21. U – Turn**

"I think you can make a u-turn there." Lacie suggest unhelpfully, a grin already smacked on her face.

Levi sighed, "This is a highway. I hardly doubt that you can make a u-turn here with the road divider on."

And the reason that made him missed the important junction laughed gleefully.

**#22. Violin**

One of her favorite thing to do whenever there's free time is to crashed in his study, bugging him from whatever he's reading at that time. After retiring from managing Glen Baskerville Company, he spends most of his time reading. So in order to prevent him from dying as an old boring man, she took the liberty to bug him. By singing her heart way.

Laying on the carpeted floor, she sing the new song that she heard from the radio. Her lips curved upwards to form a lopsided smile when she heard him playing the violin for her. With smile still on her lips, she continue singing.

**#23. Wax**

The rudest awaking that Lacie ever presented to him was by waxing his fine chest hair. Let's just say the tears that run down from his cheeks was partially because of the pain and the hideous rectangular shape of hairless skin right in the middle of his chest once he gotten a good look at it.

**#24. X – Ray**

"– then the doctor x-ray me and there! We have twins! I saw them. I won. So pay up Levi." Finished Lacie rather happily as she stuck up her hand for her money that she won.

Grunting, Levi reached for his wallet and paid Lacie her hundred bucks. "It's not x-ray. It's ultrasound."

With a cheeky smiled on her face, she answered "Oh stop being such a sore loser"

**#25. Yank**

"No, no. Not your daddy hair!" Lacie quickly said to her six month old daughter before she quickly picked her up from Levi. Looking at the girl who now giggling at the funny face (a pain ridden face actually) her father made, she clapped her hand almost gleefully.

"Now Alyss. I don't think I want a bald husband and I don't think you want a bald father either. So please do restrain yourself from yanking his hair. His hair is very delicate now his reaching middle age" Lacie scold her daughter sagely, grinning at Levi's scrunched up face at the word 'middle age'

And Alyss giggled.

**#26. Zebra Crossing **

"And remember to cross at –"

"The zebra crossing. Yes I know. I'm not a child" Lacie quickly cut Levi's words, amused with his reminder.

It's alright. At least she knows that he love her enough to need her to be back at home with him.

* * *

**A/N:** Do Review!


End file.
